What we really care
by xNasakix
Summary: Hiei hates everybody, except his best friend,but,¿is Kurama really his friend or something else?.My first fic in English,so if it is something that it isn’t right, please send me reviews. YAOI! HxK One-shot.


Hello to everyone reading this fic, I'd like to said before you read, that it's my first fic in English so if you send reviews ((and I think you will)) please correct my mistakes. Let me explain, I'm learning English and It would help me a lot, so thanks for all the reviewers.

DISCLAIMER: I think you had already know that YYH doesn't belong to me.((sniff, T-T, I wish it would))

WARNING: Let me said that this fic is YAOI, that means that relationships between two boys ((guys, men, whatever)) will appear in this fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

What we really care:

By Nasaki

Hiei looked at Kurama.

¿What are you doing?. –he asked trying not to be so much interested in kitsune's homework.

Kurama looked at Hiei, and smiled, then he answered:

I'm just doing my homework, Hiei. – then he stood up and closed the window, Hiei looked at Kurama, while he wasn't looking at him. The kitsune was really beautiful, Hiei though and he closed his eyes, trying to remember the moment when he had met Kurama at first time.

¿What are you thinking about Hiei?. – Kurama asked.

Nothing, I was just trying to sleep. –lied Hiei, and he smiled at first time in his hole life, he only smiled like that when he was whit Yukina. Yukina was the only person that he trusts.

Hiei … -Hiei opened his eyes and tried not to appear being so happy as he was in that moments.

¿Can I ask you something?. –

Hn … -

¿Do you trust me?. –Hiei looked at Kurama and nodded.

Kurama though for a moment what was he feeling in that moment, never before he had though he was going to be so happy whit Hiei, he didn't feel Hiei as his best friend, he feel Hiei as his first true love.

¿Why do you hate everyone?. –

I hate them because they are stupid people. –Hiei said quickly, because he didn't want to let pass that special moment.

Kurama though for a few seconds and he looked at Hiei whit a sad smile in his face.

But they are very special people, Hiei. Not like me … -he said as he started to cry in silence.

That's not true, you are very special, Kurama, you are my best friend. –said Hiei, and Kurama looked at him again, he wasn't crying but he wasn't happy.

That's right. –he said, and he tried not to looked at Hiei's eyes.

Kurama, I might don't like anybody, but there is a reason because I trust you. I know that you were a Youko in your past life, but you are different now, you are not Youko and you aren't responsible of his acts. You are Shuichi Minamino, and that's the only reason I need to trust you. –he said, and Kurama smiled, he would like to kissed him, but he wasn't sure if Hiei loves him.

Hiei, ¿can I ask you something?. –

You have already asked me something before. –Hiei said and smiled again. ¡Wow! Two smiles in only one day, that's to much smiles for him.

Right, ¿can I ask you one more thing Hiei?. –Kurama said whit happiness and Hiei nodded very gladly.

Ok. –

¿Do you ever love someone?. –Hiei laughed, and Kurama looked at him very surprised.

No, ¿how can I love someone?. I'm a forbidden child, and I can't love anybody because no one loves me.- Kurama looked at him whit a sad face.

Yes, I think someone loves you, someone that you ever expect, someone that you trust, someone that trust you … -he said very slowly, as he moved and stood near Hiei.

¿Who loves me?. –

I do. –Kurama said, then he kissed Hiei, and looked at him. Hiei looked at the kitsune, and though if what he feel was right.

Kurama, you are my best friend, but you know that I love you, ¿is that right?. ¿Are we like we are supposed to be?. –he asked, as a lonely tear went down over his face.((N/A: is that written in the right form?))

No, you said that you born to be dead, a million times you said that you'd better kill yourself because it was your destiny anyway. But that's wrong, now, you are happy. May be, that's not what we are supposed to be, but it's the right decision. –he said whit a smile in his face, the first true smile, not that stupid smiles that he had in another times, only to make sure his mother that he was ok, not that stupid smiles any more.

¿The right decision?. –

The right decision. –

Hn … -

Both looked at the sunset and feel really who they were, they feel really complete.

Hiei and Kurama couldn't forget that afternoon, and they lived happy for the rest of their lives, they appear to be like other people, they laugh, they smile, they feel happy and they feel sad, they feel angry and they feel gladly, but sometimes things are more than they appear. They appear good friends and they were supposed to be friends, but they were more than that.

Hiei loved Kurama, and Kurama loved Hiei, sometimes they walked on the street and they wished to take their hands together, they couldn't do it, but at least they wished to do it.

They were not what they were supposed to be, but at least, they were happy, and that's the only thing that they really care.

N/A: Well, ¿what can I said?. This is my first fic in English and it was really difficult to write. Please send me reviews, because I need your opinion and corrections in case that there is something in this fic that it's just written in the wrong form. Thanks for reading this fic,

Nasaki


End file.
